


Leave My Heart Behind

by kittyk4twrites



Category: Septiplier (Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyk4twrites/pseuds/kittyk4twrites
Summary: Herro fellow septiplier lovers!
I hope you have enjoyed this short preview of Leave My Heart Behind, and I promise more will be forthcoming as soon as i get my shit together with school and stuff. I do have about three chapters pre-written, so I should be able to update about once every week for right now. 
Much love for all the lovelies, KittyK4tWrites





	

Prologue

 

Jack stumbles down the street, filled with bitter disbelief.  
"Jack!" He hears behind him, and he begins to unsteadily run, heading for the stairs to the subway.  
"Leave me alone, Mark!"  
Jack makes it all the way to the deserted platform before a hand grabs his arm, and he rips away in disgust.  
"Don't focking touch me, ya freak!!"  
Jack yells, turning furiously to face Mark, who steps back with tears in his eyes.  
"Jack, you don't understand-"  
"I think I do, Mark! I think I understand that you lied to me about having freakish, illegal powers!"  
Mark drags his hand roughly across his eyes, his voice shaking as he begs, "Jack, I'm sorry! You know I would never hurt you!"  
Jack draws farther away, eyeing him with drunken hatred. "Do I really, though? How can I trust you when you've been hiding this from me, Mark?!?" He turns, staring angrily into the darkness of the tunnel.  
"I can't believe I thought I loved you," Jack says quietly, venomously.  
Mark gasps like Jack's just broken every bone in his body, choking back tears, but Jack knows the truth. He knows that this is just an act, knows that Mark is trying to trick him into feeling sympathy.  
A hand barely touches his shoulder, but it drives Jack over the edge. He whirls on Mark, throwing himself at his chest, fists raised. Mark's eyes widen in panic, and he raises his hand to block Jack's wild fists.  
There's a flash of pink light, and a burst of energy throws Jack across the platform.  
Jack flips over in midair, flailing wildly, as he falls toward the third rail. He has time to listen to Mark screaming his name before he lands on the rail. A crackling of white noise fills his ears and a blinding pain grows right above his left eye, before everything goes utterly dark. 

 

Jack wakes up to a white room and the sound of beeping. He is alone, until a door opens and a scrub-clad nurse comes in with a tall, dark-haired man in a white coat. His face is hidden by a medical mask as he turns to look at Jack, but the look in his eyes is open and kind. He shoos the nurse out of the room, gently closing the door, and then turns to Jack. The first inkling that something is wrong is when the kindness in his eyes turns to barely veiled panic.  
"Who are you?" asks Jack warily, sitting up in his bed.  
"Jack McLoughlin?" The voice is muffled, but vaguely familiar.  
"Yea, can you tell me how I got here?"  
"How much do you remember?"  
How much did he remember? "Good question," mutters Jack, furrowing his brow. He had been at a bar with.... With Mark.  
Mark.  
MARK, who was a freak with powers, who'd chased him into the subway and... His thoughts are interrupted by the doctor.  
"Jack, don't freak out, ok?"  
That voice, god, so familiar, but he can't quite...  
And then the doctor pulls off his mask and it's Mark, who tried to murder him, who's standing over him with a pink glow in his eyes, who's here to finish what he started, Jack's sure. His heart leaps into action, and he presses himself back into the wall like a frightened animal. "How did you get in here?" Jack whispers, torn between anger and terror.  
Mark's eyes flick to his face, and he holds up his hands carefully, looking nervous.  
"Calm down, ok? This is hard to explain, but you really need to stay calm right n-"  
"STAY CALM?!?" Jack is utterly furious for a second before there's a stinging pain in his left eye, and a flash of green light obscures half of his vision.  
"WHOA!" Mark yells, eyes flaring pink and hands tensing, falling back a step. There's a buzzing, grating noise that vibrates in Jack's skull, and he gingerly opens his eyes to what looks like a lightning strike trapped in a bubble. A pink bubble.  
Which means Mark is controlling the bubble, so the green lightning that's ricocheting around inside it must be...  
"Oh my god," Jack says, realization dawning, "What did you DO to me?"  
Mark schools an expression of calm onto his face. "When you fell and hit the rail--"  
"When I FELL?!? You fuckin' pushed me, Mark! And now it's your fault that I'm a freak like you!"  
Jack can feel the pain behind his eye start up again, and he cups a hand over it, just in case.  
"Jack, please, I'm so sorry... It was an accident, I never meant to hurt you." Mark's facade has crumpled, but Jack couldn't care less. He stares into the distance emptily, barely aware of his worst nightmare happening around him. Mark is shaking him, trying to pull him out of his head, but Jack shows no sign of hearing or understanding. There's still a charge building in his skull, but he can vaguely make out Mark's distant voice, like he's deep underwater.  
"Jack, snap out of it!" Mark's eyes are tinged with pain and panic, and he lets the lightning bubble snap out of existence, grabbing Jack's shoulders. "We have to go NOW. I knocked out the doctor that was assigned to tranquilize you, but they must have found him. They know about your new powers, so unless you want to get captured and executed, you should come with me."  
Mark drags him out of bed, and Jack is surprised to see that he's still wearing his regular clothes, shoes and all. Wordlessly, he follows Mark through a maze of twisting hallways, alarms and gunshots echoing in the distance. They take a sharp left, and then suddenly there's a tall, slim man swathed in a long white coat and scarf walking beside Mark like he's been there all along. The strange man turns to Jack, displaying his smooth white mask, etched with a simple design of a face.  
"Hello, Jack. My name is Cry. I apologize sincerely for your accident." He turns back to Mark, keeping pace easily and silently, voice echoing eerily off his mask. "The Corps have surrounded the hospital complex, but they're focused on Ursa and Streak in the lobby. If you can make it to the roof before they move in-"  
"HALT!" Six black-clad troopers round the corner in tight formation, opening fire almost instantaneously.  
Mark throws his hands up, and a dome of pink energy flares to life, protecting them from the sudden onslaught of bullets. "Cry, warn the others," he yells back over his shoulder. "Plan C!"  
Cry gives a sharp nod and shimmers out of existence. Jack blinks, hard. He tries to track the man's movements, but there's literally no trace of him. Mark opens a hole in the shield, and there's the faintest wobble in the air that slips through. In seconds, the troopers are down, and Mark drops his hands. The dome vanishes, but Cry doesn't reappear.  
Gone to warn the 'others', Jack thinks. How many of them are there? He doesn't have time to ponder the crazy, because Mark is snatching his hand and pulling him down the hallway, stopping in front of a nondescript wall and pulling a small square of foil from his pocket. He slaps it onto the wall and takes off running again, turning the corner back the way he came and hunkering down against the wall. Jack does the same, assuming it's for a good reason, and Mark raises the shield again just as the wall explodes. Blinking in shock, Jack gapes at the unmarked helicopter hovering just outside the hole in the wall. Cry is crouching atop it, seemingly unruffled by the blades that swipe the air just inches above his head. A tanned, dark-haired man in all black with a scarf over his face sits at the controls, and the cargo doors are wide open.  
There's a shout from behind them, and Jack whips his head around to see a lithe girl in a silver jumpsuit riding a giant bear down the hallway at top speed. They're pursued by several reinforcement troopers, who are clearly struggling to keep up. As he watches, the leader drops to his knee and fires off a round at the rider. Mark steps forward without hesitation, deflecting the bullets with precise flashes of energy, then raising a shield over the whole hallway just as the bear comes charging through. It skids to a stop, and the girl vaults off, dark hair flying, landing easily inside the copter. The bear shakes itself, and in a flurry of fur, shifts into a scruffy guy with a teddy bear hat, who casually hops inside next to the girl.  
"Plasma," she calls over the whirring rotors and gunfire, leaning out of the hovering copter, "Take him or leave him, but we gotta go!"  
"Jack, go for the chopper!" Mark yells, arms shaking with the strain of holding back the bullet hail.  
Jack doesn't move. He knows he should, but he... He can't.  
"JACK, GO!!"  
He feels something in his left eye a warm tingle that fills him with power. He puts up his hand, cups it over his eye, and concentrates.  
I need.... Something to help me escape.  
There's a slight twinge, and he pulls his hand away. A pulsating, cracking ball of lightning spins in his palm. As he watches it, it begins to churn more violently, gyrating and sending little tendrils out to tickle his skin.  
He looks over at the chopper, at the powerful people inside it, and he looks at Mark, he looks at Plasma, and he turns away.  
"Goodbye, Mark," he yells over his shoulder, facing a bare stretch of wall.  
"Jack, NO! You don't know what you're doing!"  
Jack winds up like a pitcher, and lets fly, sending the ball of energy into the wall. For a moment, nothing happens, but then a green flash goes up and the wall collapses in a pile of rubble. Wind whips through the crack.  
"I don't know what I'm doing, huh?" Jack calls back, wind tearing the words from his lips. He backs up and steels himself. "Then let's find out."  
He sets his feet and launches himself, diving out into the air.  
For one moment, everything is still, like he's floating. And then gravity takes him, and he plummets.  
He catches a glimpse of the copter out of the corner of his eye, but then he's just falling, eyes tearing up at the immense force of the wind.  
Wait. Eyes. His eye!  
He reaches for it again, cupping both hands this time, and concentrates, shuts out the wind and the rapidly approaching ground.  
I need something...something to slow my fall.  
The building charge flashes into his hands, and he looks at them to see flickering claws, made solely of green lightning, extending from his fingertips. He'd been hoping for a parachute, but this would do in a pinch. Twisting his body in midair, Jack sinks his claws into the side of the hospital building. They don't exactly cut through the metal, but they do magnetize and spiderweb across the surface, allowing him to slow his fall with a bit of finessing.  
When he reaches bottom, he drops into some shrubs and pulls up his hood, casually sauntering out onto the sidewalk, looking like just another kid. His mind is empty, and the crackling of his power fills his ears with white noise. Jack walks away like nothing ever happened, turning into an alley and starting to run. After only a few steps, his knees crumple, sending him into a heap against a brick wall. He curls into himself, breathing shaky. Suddenly, a flashlight beam sweeps the alley, followed by gruff voices and booted footsteps. Jack can feel the crackle intensify, but he shoves it down, and it quiets.  
Scrabbling at the wall, he pulls himself to his feet. He can lose his shit later. Right now he needs to get out of here.  
•••••••••  
Mark barely makes it into the copter before Barry is swinging it up and away into the sky, leaving Jack behind.  
Leaving his heart behind.  
Suzy taps him on the shoulder, leaning forward to talk right into his ear.  
"Where's your friend?" she asks.  
Mark grits his teeth and shakes his head, regret twisting his stomach into knots.  
"Hey," she says, "You did the best you could, Plasma. He made his choice."  
That's true. But he can't help feeling like if he'd done something, anything, he could have stopped Jack.  
"Thanks, Streak," he replies quietly, and she pats him on the shoulder.  
"I gotta go take over. They'll have tails on us soon."  
Suzy sashays inside the cockpit, and only a moment later, Barry bursts out, clearly agitated.  
"Plasma, I'm so sorry- I almost had him, but I couldn't concentrate long enough to keep the copter steady and freeze Jack--"  
"Scratch, it's ok. I didn't expect this, you couldn't have been prepared."  
Barry's fiddling with his stopwatch chain again, probably still brimming with apologies.  
Mark sighs, gesturing over at Ken, who's hanging out the door of the copter, whooping it up. "You'd better go have Ursa signal Cry, and see if you can keep him from falling out this time."  
Barry nods, hurrying over to Ken and poking him. Ken gives a rakish grin and pulls his head inside. He jumps up, pounding twice on the ceiling of the copter.  
Nothing seems to happen, but Mark catches the sudden wobble of the scenery and knows that the whole helicopter is now invisible, as are the people inside. He looks out over the city and thinks of Jack. 

 

When they reach the base, Suzy radios in. Moments later, a golden glow splits the hangar roof in two, peeling it apart and revealing a sleek landing pad. They land easily, setting down with only a slight jolt. Suzy launches herself out, cartwheeling across the floor to throw herself onto Arin, who's in the middle of closing the roof back up. He grins down at her with golden eyes, sealing the roof with a snap.  
Ken jumps out, yawning and scratching his ear. Rachela, in her yellow training gear, falls into step with him, talking and laughing as they head toward the dorms.  
Ross heads over to help Barry out, highfiving him and slinging an arm around his shoulders. Mark stands in the door of the helicopter, watching his friends pair off, happy with their mission. He sighs again. When he'd learned Jack had acquired powers, he'd hoped to not be so alone. But here he is again, standing by himself.  
There's a shout, and Felix comes dashing across the hangar.  
"Cry," he pants, skidding to a stop, "Did you find anything about Marzia?"  
"We weren't even anywhere near where she was taken, Pewds."  
"Yeah, I know, but..." Felix's eyes slowly dim, losing their desperate sparkle of hope.  
Cry shows no sign of any emotion. "She could be anywhere. You know we've tried our best."  
Felix says nothing, just turns and walks away, shoulders slack, head down. Mark watches him, empathizing more than ever with what he's feeling. Marzia had been Felix's girlfriend outside base. She had no powers, just a normal girl who Felix had loved. When he'd told her about his powers one day, she'd kicked him out onto the street and told him never to come back. That night, he did, only to find their apartment ripped apart, and a Corps helmet left on the floor. A calling card.  
"Plasma." Cry is standing behind him.  
Mark rolls his eyes skyward, purposefully not turning around. "You know we don't have to call each other by our code names here."  
Cry doesn't respond, instead saying, "What happened?"  
"He made his choice." Mark knows his voice sounds hollow, but he can't bring himself to care.  
"You thought he would choose you," Cry observes.  
"Guess I was wrong."  
Cry is silent, and then- "You thought he would choose you... After you lied to him and pushed him off a subway platform."  
A rush of self-loathing passes through Mark, leaving him scorched and bitter. "Why the fuck would you say that?"  
Cry moves past him, his coat billowing with the movement.  
"Why the FUCK would you say that?" Mark's hands ball into fists, knuckles white.  
Cry turns to him, the lights glinting over his mask. "It's what you told us."  
Mark's hands relax, and he falls to his knees, the impact sending a shudder through him that builds into a choked sob. He covers his face with his hands, squeezing his eyes shut against the wave of grief threatening to swallow him.  
"Take two days. Rest. Recover. Then I want you back on missions."  
Mark lifts his head, but Cry's gone, as if he had never been. He kneels there on the floor of the empty hangar and lets himself cry.  
•••••••  
Jack is running down an alley in the dark, moon floating overhead, the glow of his phone lighting his way. The Corps troopers have stopped following him long ago, but he's running on panic and adrenaline, fueled by the thought that if he stops running, he'll have to deal with his situation. So he keeps going, desperately trying to outrun his thoughts, moving through the shadows and alleyways like a wraith. Finally he stops, falling to his hands and knees and dragging in breaths, throat raw. Opening watery eyes, Jack stares down into a murky puddle.  
Something glowing an evil green reflects off the rippling surface.  
Fumbling with his phone, Jack opens his camera and holds it up like a mirror. At first, lens glare obscures the screen, but as the phone adjusts and it clears, Jack can see himself. His face is pale, and his hair is sweat-soaked and tousled. One eye is still clear and blue, but the other.... He brushes away his dirt-smeared hood to reveal his left eye, glowing with an inner light, a raw line of stitches splitting his eyebrow. Jack gasps, and the glow flares, sending poisonous green sparks into the air, making his hair stand on end.  
He throws his phone across the alley so hard it hits the opposite wall and shatters into a million tiny pieces. Alone in the alley, Jack claws the air over his eye, and lighting streaks the air, hissing and fizzling as it flows from his fingertips. He throws his head back and screams his anger and sadness into the sky.  
He will never have a normal life, never have normal kids, never be able to walk the streets during the day without fear, never again, never, never, NEVER.  
A pillar of lightning stabs up into the sky, and at its center is Jack, and at his center is Mark. Mark, the lying bastard who made him a freak.  
Jack roars wordlessly, lightning sparking from his hands, crashing around him, scorching his clothes and singeing his hair. He lets it flow through him, into the air, skin tingling with raw power. He lets it go, pushing it out of him, hating it with every bone in his body.  
And then he stops.  
Jack can feel the power he's just unleashed in the atmosphere, but inside him he can feel power even greater than that, like an everlasting spring welling up, almost overflowing. All at once, he's hit with a feeling of endless infinity, the feeling that he could exist until the end of time and never exhaust this power. Jack looks down at the scorched crater at his feet, then over at the pieces of his phone. Kneeling down, he picks up a shard of the screen, staring down at his reflection.  
The smoky, charred glass shows him nothing but darkness split by a single circle of green light, jagged sparks floating up and away, like a tiny bonfire. And it's this sight that solidifies Jack's resolve.  
He stands, throwing his shoulders back. If they've made him into something evil, then that's what he'll be; a monster, a demon, a green devil straight from hell, with a mad grin and blood under his nails.  
I refuse to run or hide. I will walk without fear, because I will spark fear in the hearts of my enemies.  
This thing that they've forced on me, I will make my own. And I will be their worst nightmare.  
And as Jack turns away from the destruction he caused, one final thought goes through his mind.  
Mark will pay for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Herro fellow septiplier lovers!
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this short preview of Leave My Heart Behind, and I promise more will be forthcoming as soon as i get my shit together with school and stuff. I do have about three chapters pre-written, so I should be able to update about once every week for right now. 
> 
> Much love for all the lovelies, KittyK4tWrites


End file.
